Wu Jerk Yifan
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao sungguh amat sangat membenci Yifan. Ia bahkan menobatkan dirinya sebagai haters nonor satu pemuda blasteran itu. Namun, kenapa justru berakhir dengan.. Ah sudahlah.. KrisTao TaoRis. #PandaNetesDay event


**WU "JERK" YIFAN**

 **Wu Yifan & Huang Zitao**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typho's everywhere**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE THA PAIR, JUST FUCK OFF FROM THIS STORY**

 **o**

Tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi kebencian seorang Huang Zi Tao pada pemuda bernama Wu Yi Fan. Bahkan kelakuan bejat kedua orang tuanya yang membuat hidupnya sebatang kara.

Ya, Zitao membenci pemuda Chinesse-Canadian itu hingga ke palung jiwanya. Namun, bukan tanpa alasan ia menobatkan dirinya sebagai "The Number One of Yifan's haters".

Mereka memang tak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar layaknya rival abadi. Seperti hari ini...

"Hello sweety..."

Panggilan -yang menurut Zitao menjijikan- itu memaksa pemuda cantik ini untuk menoleh. Mendapati pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan senyuman yang -sekali lagi, menurut Zitao- terlihat idiot, Wu Yifan.

"Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk melakukan hal tak penting yang kau anggap menyenangkan, lebih baik kau menjauh karena aku sedang tak ingin meladenimu.." ucap Zitao datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eii.. What happen to you? Come on, aku juga tidak berniat mengganggumu.. Hanya mencoba hal baru yang belum pernah kita lakukan.."

Zitao memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia terus melangkah tanpa perduli Yifan yang terus mengekorinya.

"Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu.. Bisakah kita bangun hubungan kita dari awal?"

Ucapan itu membuat langkah Zitao yang telah berada diambang pintu kelasnya dan kelas Yifan -mereka sekelas, omong-omong- terhenti seketika. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Yifan dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Berhenti membual idiot.. Kita tidak pernah akur sedetikpun... Dan, berhenti melakukan hal aneh.. Jerk.."

"Jerk is my middle name, if you want to know babe.. Look, aku tidak sedang bercanda... Aku serius.." ucap Yifan yang masih berusaha terlihat -ehm- meyakinkan.

"Whatever.."

TAP

Pemuda tinggi ini menahan lengan Zitao. Menariknya hinggak kini mereka berhadapan. Sangat dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Yifan menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam. Serius dan tidak berniat untuk bergurau sedikitpun.

"Baiklah.. Kau yang menginginkan kita untuk bermusuhan sweetheart.. Jangan salahkan aku jika memberikanmu kejutan yang sangat menakjubkan nantinya.." ucapnya disertai dengan seringai tampannya.

Zitao melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia bersedekap seraya tersenyum sinis. Memandang remeh Yifan yang masih setia berada di hadapannya.

"I will wait for that.. Let's see.. Seberapa menarik kejutan yang kau siapkan.."

"Oww~ You'll never believe it.. Trust me.."

Dengan sebal Zitao memasuki kelasnya -dan kelas Yifan tentunya- kemudian meletakkan tasnya di meja. Duduk dengan kasar tanpa melihat ataupun memeriksa keadaan kursinya yang sialnya-

"Shit! What are you fucking doing bastard?!" umpatnya murka saat menyadari ia dikerjai dengan perekat di kursinya.

"I've told you before! You'll never believe it!" seru Yifan girang kemudian duduk di sebelah Zitao -mereka juga sebangku, omong-omong- dan menyeringai padanya.

"You're happy? Dumb ass!" pekik Zitao kesal.

"Watch your mouth babe.. Don't you dare to call me 'Dumb ass'.." ucap Yifan tajam.

Pemuda tampan itu meraih dagu Zitao dan menatapnya taat. Disertai seringai tampannya.

"Ini baru permulaannya sayang.. Aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman menarik atas penolakanmu terhadap niat muliaku tadi.. So, be the good boy for a while and you'll save today.. Understand baby?"

"You're so fucking damn, asshole!" desis Zitao bahaya.

Yifan hanya terkekeh senang seraya mengacak pelan surai kelam Zitao.

"Thanks babe... I love you too.."

Dan pagi itu, Zitao terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjambak surai pirang Yifan dan berusaha bersikap manis selama pelajaran berlangsung meskipun pemuda di sebelahnya terus mengganggunya.

"You will die Wu-Jerk-Yifan.. You will.."

Sementara Yifan?

Ohohohooho.. Tentu saja ia menikmati harinya. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengendalikan si mulut pedas yang menjadi chairmatenya itu?

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain memandang wajah Zitao, rival abadinya.

 **o O o**

Ternyata perekat yang menempel di kursi itu tak begitu kuat. Hanya saja sikap Zitao yang kelewat paranoid membuat pemuda manis bermata panda itu tak berani bertindak lebih jauh selain duduk manis di tempatnya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan si idiot Yifan atau apa yang ada didalam otaknya hingga ia berbuat begitu pada Zitao.

PRAK!

Zitao memandang aneh benda di hadapannya. Sebuah kotak bekal dan susu melon kesukaannya. Kemudian netranya beralih pada si pemberi bekal. Teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan.. Wu Yifan.

"Apa itu?"

"Bekal dan susu jika matamu masih normal.. Simpulkan sendiri..." acuh Yifan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku? Aku tak butuh!" ketus Zitao.

"Aku masih punya hati asal kau tahu.. Aku takkan membiarkan tawanan manisku mati kelaparan.."

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati Zitao saat Yifan menyebut dirinya manis. Rasanya asing, namun nyaman.

Hei Huang Zi Tao! Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Yifan benar-benar menganggapmu manis kan?

"Aku tidak la-"

Kriuuuk~

"Can you just shut up your mouth and start to eat that?" ucap Yifan seraya memandang Zitao malas.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab ucapan Yifan. Ia meraih bekal dihadapannya dan mulai makan dalam diam.

Entahlah, sebenarnya bisa saja ia melapor perbuatan menyebalkan Yifan pada Guru Liu atau Guru Xu. Tapi nyatanya, ia tetap pada tempatnya. Duduk manis dan memilih menerima serangan menyebalkan Yifan.

"Terima kasih.. Untuk bekalnya.." ucap Zitao acuh, kemudian memasang earphonenya. Berusaha menahan malunya saat berujar kata sesopan itu pada rivalnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Yifan meliriknya sekilas dan teresenyum dalam diamnya. Menemani Zitao, tawanan manisnya di kelas yang sepi karena jam istirahat.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Yifan segera membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya seraya menyandang tasnya. Ia menatap sekilas Zitao yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sejenak ia terkekeh pelan, kemudian-

SREETT!

"Gyaa! Celanaku!" pekik Zitao panik saat Yifan menarik tangannya santai keluar kelas.

"Berhentilah bersikap memalukan Tao-er.. Celanamu baik-baik saja.."

"Haaa?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Meraba bagian belakang celananya dan mendesah lega kala tak menemukan satu kejanggalanpun disana. Semuanya, baik-baik saja.

Yifan kembali menarik jemari Zitao. Tak perduli dengan tatapan cemburu yang dilayangkan fansnya. Ia menyeret pemuda manis itu keluar dari area sekolah.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang, pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Zitao dan meremat kedua bahu si cantik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zitao risih.

"Xie-xie ni.."

"Haa? Apa maksudm-"

CHU~

Belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan terlebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Membuat kedua blackpearl pemuda ini membola lebar.

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini.. Aku duluan.." ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Zitao yang masih membeku tak percaya.

Si mata panda meraba bibirnya yang lembab akibat pagutan kecil Yifan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Brengsek... Aku membencimu.." ucapnya lirih seraya menatap punggung Yifan yang semakin menjauh. "Hiks.. Benar-benar.. Hiks.. Membencimu.. Wu Yifan.."

 **o O o**

Sejak kejadian ciuman singkat itu, Zitao tak melihat Yifan lagi. Hampir satu minggu lamanya pemuda berparas tampan itu tak masuk sekolah. Sama sekali tak ada keterangan apapun yang diberikan keluarganya.

Entah mengapa, Zitao merasa ada yang hilang. Tidak mendengar suara berat pemuda itu, juga tampang dan tingkah menyebalkannya. Ia merindukan kehadiran rival besarnya itu.

"Zitao.."

Panggilan lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. Ia mendapati Minshuo, ketua kelasnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum canggung -Zitao hanya berinteraksi dengan Yifan selama ini, tanpa ia sadari- serta tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Wei shenme Minshuo?" tanya Zitao datar.

"Ehm.. Itu... Guru Song menyuruhku mengantarkan ini kerumah Yifan.. Tapi siang ini aku ada latihan sepakbola.. Jadi aku ti-"

"It's okay Minshuo.. Aku mengerti.."

Zitao tersenyum manis pada pemuda berpipi bakpao dihadapannya. Membuat Minshuo sedikit bergidik.

Ini kesempatan bagus. Ia sudah sangat amat penasaran, dengan apa yang terjadi pada makhluk menyebalkan yang menjadi chairmatenya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya siang nanti.." ucap Zitao seraya meraih amplop yang diberikan Minshuo.

"Kau tenang saja.. Minshuo.."

 **o O o**

Zitao masih ingat betul bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yifan. Tingkat pertama di Nebula Senior High School.

Saat itu mereka sama-sama berada di tingkat pertama. Bedanya, Zitao merupakan "pendatang" di sekolah elit itu.

"Shit! Aku terlambat!"

Pemuda bersurai kelam ini mengumpat sebal seraya berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya menyusuri pintu-pintu kelas. Mencari kelas tujuannya.

"Ah! Itu dia! Kelas I-A!" pekiknya senang.

Sedikit merapikan penampilannya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Sampai terdengar titah dari dalam untuk segera memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"Permisi Lao Shi.. Aku murid baru disini... Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat..." ucap pemuda cantik ini seraya membungkuk penuh hormat dan maaf.

Seluruh pasang mata kini tertuju padanya, juga pada pria paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai guru di ruangan itu.

"Huang Zi Tao... Kau tahu ini hari pertamamu menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini.. Tapi kau justru membuat imagemu jelek sebagai penerima beasiswa disini.."

Telak.

Guru berkepala plontos ini berujar tajam nan dingin. Membuat Zitao kembali menunduk meminta maaf.

"Walaupun kau adalah murid rekomendasi kepala sekolah, aku takkan memberi dispensasi apapun..." ucapnya seraya melirik Zitao yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Cabuti rumput di taman belakang hingga bel isti-"

"Maaf aku terlambat.."

Suara berat itu memotong ucapan si Guru plontos ini. Menyita seluruh atensi kelas agar menatap kearahnya berasal. Dimana seorang pemuda tinggi bak pangeran tampan berdiri diambang pintu dengan acuhnya.

"Ooh! Yifan! Kenapa kau baru datang?"

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara si guru plontos dihadapannya. Juga, tatapan para penghuni kelas yang terlihat... Err- memuja mungkin?

"Aku telat bangun Wei Lao Shi.."

Singkat. Padat. Dan diucapkan dengan ekspresi malas minta ditampar.

"Ahh! Pasti kesibukanmu menyita waktu istirahatmu! Belum lagi profesi orang tua-"

"Bisakah aku duduk sekarang? Kakiku pegal.." potong pemuda bernama Yifan itu datar.

"E..eh.. Tentu saja Yifan! Silahkan duduk!"

Tak!

Jika ini sebuah komik, mungkin tak terhitung banyaknya perempatan imajiner yang muncul dikepala Zitao.

Pemuda berkantung mata layaknya pandaa ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan menatap tajam Yifan yang melangkah santai menuju kursinya.

"Yak!"

Seluruh kelas terkejut dengan Zitao yang tiba-tiba memekik sebal. Termasuk Yifan yang seketika menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memandang kearah Zitao dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau! Seenaknya bisa duduk sedangkan aku harus mencabut rumput!" marahnya seraya menunjuk wajah Yifan.

"Lao Shi! Kenapa kau bertindak tak adil?!"

Si guru botak tampak kikuk saat Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Blackpearl cantik si manis menatap nyalang dan penuh amarah.

"Harusnya sebagai guru di sekolah elit seperti ini, kau menerapkan sistem adil pada seluruh siswa! Dimana wibawamu?!"

Kurang ajar memang. Tapi Zitao punya alasan kuat atas keterlambatannya. Tak seperti pemuda pirang yang kini menariknya dan menatapnya tajam.

Eeh?

Zitao membola saat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan pahatan sempurna wajah Yifan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan wajahnya merona.

"Ckk.. Kau harusnya belajar bersikap sopan pada gurumu dan mempelajari lingkungan yang baru kau masuki.." ucapnya datar.

"Yya! Apa maksudm-"

"Ssh..."

Yifan menahan ucapan Zitao dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda itu. Tersenyum tampan, kemudian merapikan anak rambut Zitao yang berantakan.

"A..a.. Murid baru harus mendengarkan murid lama jika tak mau dapat masalah.."

Zitao tak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah barunya. Juga tentang tata krama murid-muridnya, dan kelakuan tak adil para gurunya. Itu tak tertulis dalam brosur sekolah yang ia terima dua hari yang lalu.

Tapi sumpah demi apapun, ia bisa merasakan dua setengah tahun yang penuh kejutan telah menantinya di tempat ini. Tepat saat pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Yifan ini berbisik dengan nada yang amat menggoda nan berbahaya padanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada donatur terbesar sekolah ini..."

"Yang memegang andil besar pada beasiswamu.."

"Atau kau bisa kembali ke kampungmu dan mengubur mimpimu dalam-dalam..."

"Mengerti? Zitao sayang?"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan pernyataan perang dari seorang Huang Zi Tao pada Wu Yi Fan.

 **o O o**

Pemuda dengan banner sewarna langit malam tanpa bulan bintang ini tersadar dari lamunannya. Tepat ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah bak istana yang tak berpenghuni.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menekan bel yang ada di sisi gerbang. Menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu dan-

Zrett...

Benar saja. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tuan Huang Zi Tao?" terkanya pelan.

"Y..ya bibi.. Yifan.. ada?" tanya Zitao di tengah keterkejutannya.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja..." ucap wanita itu seraya mempersilahkan Zitao untuk masuk.

Pemuda cantik ini hanya dapat terkagum- kagum kala melihat isi rumah Yifan. Ah, ia hampir saja melupakan latar belakang keluarga Wu yang merupakan keluarga artis dan pebisnis terkenal yang cukup fenomenal.

"Tuan muda.. Tidak ada dirumah Tuan..."

"Tidak ada?" ucap Zitao terkejut. "Lalu kenapa bibi menyuruhku masuk?

Wanita paruh baya itu tak menjawab. Tanpa Zitao sadari, kini mereka telah berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat gelap. Ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pedih pada Zitao.

"Tuan muda Yifan.. Keadaannya benar-benar tak baik.."

"H..hah.? A..apa maksud bibi?" panik Zitao.

"Sebaiknya, Tuan melihat dulu sebagian dari apa yang saya maksud.."

Wanita itu memutar knop pintu di hadapannya. Mempersilahkan Zitao untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"A..astaga..." lirih Zitao tak percaya.

Netra pemuda ini menelisik ke seluruh kamar yang gelap. Walaupun begitu, Zitao tau pasti apa yang ada di dalam ruang tidur rivalnya itu.

"Bibi.." panggil Zitao lirih.

"Ya Tuan.."

"Bisakah bibi jelaskan padaku.. A..apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Wanita yang berstatus maid di kediaman kekuarga Wu ini mengangguk pelan. Menarik lengan Zitao lembut dan membawanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sebenarnya... Tuan muda-"

 **o O o**

Yifan tak bisa berhenti dan tak berniat untuk berhenti. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah di lantai dansa. Terlihat begitu mempesona.

Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana dengan warna senada. Sepatu vans putih yang kontras dengan pakaiannya, serta rambutnya yang kini berwarna brunette terlihat berantakan. Begitu seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Hey tampan.. Mau main bersama?"

"Kau sendirian?"

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani?"

"Aku pintar memuaskanmu..."

Tak ada kucing yang menolak lezatnya ikan. Apalagi kucing liar yang hampir telanjang ini. Bergantian memeluk dan mengecup wajah Yifan.

Pemuda ini menyeringai. Menerima dan membalas perlakuan para wanita penggoda itu. Presetan dengan harga diri dan tanggapan media jika ia kepergok malam ini. Toh semuanya akan hancur esok hari. Saat orangtuanya bertemu di pengadilan.

Yifan tak menyadari. Ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Idiot brengsek.."

Dengan marah -yang entah karena apa-, ia berjalan cepat kearah Yifan yang masih asyik bercumbu dengan kucing-kucing liar di lantai dansa. Tak perduli dengan para pria yang menatap lapar.

"Keep your fucking damn hands of my boy, bitch!" umpatnya seraya menarik lengan Yifan.

Pemuda tampan ini membola. Kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda yang sama sekali tak disadarinya. Pemuda yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"Ta..Tao-er.. K..kau-"

Zitao sudah gila. Benar-benar gila karena kini ia tengah mengecup bibir si sexy-damn-jerk- Yifan, rival abadinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya hingga ia melakukan itu.

Merasa tak mendapat balasan, pemuda ini pun menambah 'intensitas' kecupannya. Memagut kecil belah bibir tebal Yifan. Membuat Yifan yang semula membatu, menampilkan senyumannya.

Ia merengkuh pinggang pemuda yang masih berbalut seragam itu dan membalas apa yang dilakukan si manis.

Mengecap manis yang amat ia rindukan. Menghisap dan menjilat permukaan basah sewarna peach milik pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

"You're really really fucking damn, Wu.. I swear, you will die if you dare to kissing them again.." ucap Zitao di sela-sela ciumannya.

Yifan terkekeh. Pagutannya mulai turun ke leher jenjang Zitao. Membuat pemuda ini melemas dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda tampan itu. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan nafas hangat si sialan Yifan yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

"I'll never do that again love.. Swear.. If you always beside me.. I.. Never.. Do that.. Again.."

"S..shit! Don't there bastard!" kesal Zitao saat Yifan memagut dan menghisap kuat sisi kanan lehernya. Membuat klaim atas tubuhnya.

"You're so damn hot tonight.. Huang Zi Tao.."

Jemari nakal Yifan mulai merangkak naik. Terarah pada kancing atas seragam Zitao. Berniat membukanya, namun segera di tahan oleh jemari lentik pemuda itu.

"Aku takkan melakukannya jika tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.. Fanfan.."

Tersentak pelan kala Zitao mengucapkan namanya dengan indah. Terlihat gurat kesedihan pada manik yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Menangis untuk hal yang tak ia ketahui.

"Jika kau adalah pihak yang tak memiliki perasaan itu, aku takkan memaksa.." ucap Yifan lembut seraya mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Zitao. "Akupun takkan melakukannya dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku.. Meskipun aku.. Mencintainya.."

Zitao terdiam. Ia menatap sepasang netra yang menatapnya lembut. Mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, namun nihil. Ia hanya menemukan ketulusan di dalam tatapan Yifan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau benar-benar brengsek Yifan.. Aku.. Hiks.. Membencimu.." kesal Zitao seraya memeluk pemuda tampan dihadapannya erat.

"Kekekekeke.. Terima kasih sayang.. Aku pun mencintaimu.."

Entah siapa yang memulainya, namun yang pasti mereka kembali berpagutan. Seiring dengan tubuh ramping Zitao yang telah beranjak dalam gendongan Yifan. Membawanya keluar dari klub malam itu ke tempat yang lebih sunyi. Sebuah kamar dengan wangi pinus yang amat memabukkan. Kamar milik seorang Wu Yifan.

 **o O o**

Ternyata Zitao merupakan pemuda yang "cukup ribut" saat bercinta. Yeah, terbukti saat Yifan memanjakan tubuhnya, si manis bernetra segelap maalam itu hanya sibuk "bernyanyi" dengan merdunya.

"A..ah~ Yi..yifan~"

"Yes babe?"

"J..jangan disana!"

Yifan terkekeh geli. Namun bukannya berhenti, ia justru lebih memanjakan tubuh yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Memberikan hickey sebanyak yang ia bisa pada pahatan indah sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Tentu saja. Sejak kejadian beberapa menit lalu di klub, Yifan membawa pemuda manis bermulut pedas itu ke rumahnya. Memasuki kamarnya, dan disinilah mereka.

Diatas ranjang dengan keadaan yang sama: kacau dan panas.

"S..hit! Stophh ithh! Stophh!"

Zitao berusaha menjauhkan bibir Yifan yang bergerilya pada puncak dadanya. Agak sulit karena si tampan tak mau menyerah.

"God dammit Yifan! A..ah! It hurts!"

"Said again without you sexy damn moan..." ucap Yifan seraya menyeringai.

"Stop.. It.. Ouch! Bastard!"

Yifan begitu ahli. Hanya dengan sentuhan dan jilatan, pemuda itu mampu membawa Zitao mencapai puncaknya.

"You're mine.. So tight.. Tao-er.."

Zitao merona parah. Pemuda Wu ini berkata dengan jemari yang mulai merambat naik menyusuri paha mulusnya. Menuju tempat paling rahasia yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Fuck! Yifaaaan!"

Si manis memekik. Merasa asing saat jemari Yifan memasukinya. Bergerak dengan begitu perlahan.

"Apakah sakit?"

Pemuda ini bertanya seraya menatap manik Zitao.

"Tidak.. Hanya.. Sedikit tak nyaman.."

Sang Wu mulai bergerak perlahan. Mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam pusat gairah Zitao. Mengabaikan rintihan sang submisif demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Nyaaaah!"

Yifan menyeringai. Ia berhasil menemukan titik manis pemuda-yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pria-nya.

"Like that baby... Moan my name.." bisik Yifan seduktif seraya mengulum telinga si cantik. "Feels good huh?"

Zitao tak mampu menjawab. Kepalanya pening akibat rangsangan dan sentuhan dari Yifan pada seluruh titik sensitifnya.

"A..aku hampir~ Hhaa-Aaaah!"

Tubuh Zitao melemas. Ini sudah dua kali dan ia mulai merasa tak yakin dapat mengimbangi permainan Yifan nantinya.

"Aku khawatir dengan orangtuamu.." ucapnya seraya terengah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yifan tampak tak suka. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan kesal. Membuat hati Zitao tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu kan Fan? Aku, latar belakangku.. Keluargaku.." cicit Zitao pelan.

Mendesah kecil, pemuda ini pun kembali mengukung Zitao. Berusaha meredam amarahnya dengan menghirup aroma pada perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Presetan dengan mereka... Aku tak perduli.."

Zitao tahu, Yifan sedang berada dalam suasana hati terburuknya. Maka dari itu, ia mulai memberanikan diri. Memulai semuanya lebih dulu.

Mengaitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yifan dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat.

"Ta..Tao-er..."

Gotcha! Kelemahan Yifan memang hanya ada satu: saat Zitao bersikap agresif padanya.

"Ini terlalu lama sayang..." ucap pemuda ini seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan.

Menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel dengan amat sangat erat, kemudian menggodanya dengan menggesekkan pusat gairah mereka secara perlahan.

Ia bisa merasakan geraman Yifan yang tertahan. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu tengah menahan gejolak hasratnya.

"Fuck me babe.. Fuck me until the dawn come.. Fuck me with all your love.."

"Shh..shit Huang! You make me hard easily!"

Dan kedua tubuh itu pun menyatu. Lekat dan saling menempel.

Bergerak seirama demi mencari putih yang tinggi. Dengan cinta di dalamnya.

Sampai puncak itu datang. Membuat mereka saling meneriakkan nama dan memeluk dengan erat.

"Kau harus menikahiku setelah ini Jerk... Aku bukan tipe pemuda yang menerima dua jenis sperma di dalam holeku.." ucap Zitao seraya memejam.

Yifan terkekeh. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher prianya, dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tentu saja sayang.. Aku pun takkan memasuki lubang yang berbeda.. Asal kau tahu.. Is not my style.."

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan keduanya terlelap. Tepat saat fajar mulai menjemput sang malam.

 **o O o**

Yifan mengerang pelan. Meremat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mencoba membuka matanya saat sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya.

Bangkit perlahan, ia duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan seketika, kedua maniknya membola lebar.

"Ooh Shit!"

Dengan cepat ia meraih kausnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Mencari sosok pria yang ia pikir hadir dalam mimpinya.

Beruntung, pendengarannya menangkap suara dari arah dapur. Seiring dengan wangi masakan yang menggoda indera penciumannya.

"Thanks God.."

Mendesah lega saat menemukan sosok itu. Zitao dengan kaus kebesaran miliknya dan boxer pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Terlihat manis dan.. Err.. Menggairahkan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangku sialan.. Dan berhenti mengecupi leherku.."

Yifan tertawa pelan dalam hatinya. Ternyata pria di hadapannya masih sama. Mulutnya tetap pedas, bahkan setelah hal luar biasa yang mereka lakukan semalaman.

"Begitukah caramu memanggil pria yang telah membuatmu mendes-"

"Hentikan ucapan tak bermutumu itu Wu, atau pisau ini yang akan menghentikannya.." potong Zitao cepat dengan wajah merona.

Pria cantik itu melepaskan pelukan Yifan dengan kasar, kemudian melesat pergi untuk menata sarapan mereka yang benar-benar terlambat.

"Ayo makan.."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Bingung mau memulai dari mana karena biar bagaimanapun, pagi itu adalah saat pertama bagi mereka untuk tak saling mengumpat dan bersikap menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda.."

"A..ah.. Bibi Zhang.. Selamat.. Err.. Pagi menjelang siang.. Hehehe.."

Yifan tersenyum lembut pada Bibi Zhang. Maid yang telah merawatnya cukup lama. Sementara Zitao tampak canggung saat ditatap sekilas oleh wanita itu.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian.. Nyonya dan Tuan meminta Tuan Muda untuk datang ke pengadilan siang ini.."

"Tentang hak asuh?" tanya Yifan acuh.

"Ya.."

Pria tampan ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia meletakkan peralatan makannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tersenyum hangat pada Bibi Zhang, kemudian menarik lengan Zitao lembut.

"Katakan pada mereka, aku takkan datang kesana.." ucapnya tak perduli kemudian menarik Zitao ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Bibi Zhang tahu apa yang kumaksud.. Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Zitao memekik kencang saat Yifan menggendong tubuhnya dan membantingnya di kasur. Please, tubuhnya masih nyeri dan perutnya lapar. Ia bisa pingsan kalau harus terbawa permainan Wu-pervert-jerk-Yifan.

Pria di hadapannya mulai mengunci pergerakannya. Menatap ke dalam netra Zitao yang terlihat gugup dan takut. Terkekeh pelan, kemudian berguling ke sebelah pria itu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Apa?!" ketus Zitao saat kekasih mesumnya melesakkan wajahnya dan menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Diam dan biarkan seperti ini.." bisik Yifan seraya terus melakukan aktifitas mari-mengendus-dan-mengecup-leher-Zitao-nya. "Rasanya nyaman.."

Zitao terkekeh pelan. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Yifan dari ceruk lehernya. Menatap banner pekat nan mengagumkan di hadapannya, kemudian menjelajahi wajah tampannya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau, takkan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Yifan lirih. "Kau.. Takkan seperti mereka kan?"

Zitao tersenyum lembut saat melihat jejak air mata yang nampak pada pipi Yifan. Mengusapnya lembut kemudian mengecup kedua banner itu bergantian.

"Bahkan saat seisi dunia menolakmu.. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu.. Wu Yifan.. I swear.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan terisak seraya memeluk pria cantiknya erat. Ia yang biasanya selalu bersikap arogan dan semaunya, benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukan seorang Zitao.

"I love you Tao-er.. Really really love you.."

 **o O o**

"Astaga.. Itu benar-benar kisah cinta teraneh yang pernah aku dengar.." ucap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar pada seorang pemuda.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Xiao Zhi sayang... Mama dan Babaku itu gila dan-"

Pletak!

"Auu! Mama sakit!" ringis pemuda itu kala kepalanya terkena pukulan sayang dari sang Mama.

"Kalau tidak ada kisah itu, kau takkan lahir Wu Shixun.." desis pria ini dingin. "Xiao Zhi sayang, ayo diminum..."

Shixun pundung seketika kala melihat sikap Mamanya yang amat lembut bak malaikat pada Xiao Zhi. Merasa seperti anak buangan heh?

"Ya! Mama! Aku anakmu! Kau bahkan jarang memelukku! Tak adil!" pekiknya sebal.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah, Wu.. Kau sudah dua puluh tahun idiot! Jangan mulai bersikap seperti Baba-"

"Baobei! I'm homeeeee!"

"-mu.."

Sosok yang Zitao maksud, muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Masih dengan setelan kantor, serta koper besar di sebelah kaki jenjangnya. Ia melempar senyum cerahnya, kemudian berlari memeluk Zitao.

Mengabaikan tatapan malas puteranya dan tatapan penuh fangirling dari calon menantunya.

"Tao-er... Aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"Idiot.."

"Ya! Kau tidak rindu padaku heh?"

"Tidak.."

"Ya! Ini sudah tiga hari!" protes Yifan mendrama.

"Bahkan jika kau mengurus perusahaanmu di Kanada sana selama bertahun-tahunpun, aku takkan rindu padamu.." ucap Zitao seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Yifan berdecak kesal. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah kelewat datar pria yang ia nikahi selepas SMU itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide brilian melintas di kepalanya. Seiring dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya. Membuat Zitao bergidik saat merasakan aura gelap dari suami bodohnya itu.

"Shi-er..."

"Ya Baba..."

"Berkencanlah malam ini dan menginaplah di rumah Jongren.. Baba punya urusan penting dengan Mamamu.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan- YA! TURUNKAN AKU IDIOOOT!"

"Kami duluan... Byee~"

Xiao Zhi tampak menatap kepergian calon mertuanya dengan bingung, kemudian beralih pada kekasihnya yang telah siap dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Shixun.. Apa yang dimaksud Baba dengan-"

"YA! MAU APA KAU BRENGSEK?!"

"Membuatmu tak bisa melupakanku dan membuktikan besarnya rasa rinduku!"

Shixun memutar matanya malas mendengar suara orangtuanya. Ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Tak tahu.." jawab pemuda itu acuh seraya menarik lengan kekasihnya menuju pintu utama.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" protes Xiaozhi.

Come on, ia sudah punya rencana menyenangkan dengan Zizi Mama untuk berbelanja di midnight sale dan merajut bersama. Dan sekarang? Ia malah ditarik paksa oleh Shixun untuk memasuki mobil pemuda itu.

"Kita akan menghindari-"

"WU-JERK-YIFAN! KEEP YOUR FUCKING DAMN HANDS OF MY BODY, DUMB ASS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BABE? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! HAHAHHAHA!"

"- Dua orang gila yang akan bercinta.."

Dan Xiaozhi pun akhirnya menurut saat Shixun memasangkan seatbelt untuknya. Mengungsi sementara dan memberikan waktu bagi pasangan kurang romantis itu . Atau-

"Baobei.." panggil Shixun dengan suara yang.. Err.

"Y..ya Shixun?" jawab Xiaozhi gugup. Ia bisa melihat seringai di wajah dingin Wu Shixun.

"Bagaimana.. Kalau kita bersenang-senang malam ini?"

Jika sikap acuh nan dingin Shixun adalah warisan berharga dari Mamanya, maka sikap mesum putra pewaris Wu Emperor itu pastilah berasal dari sang Baba.

Berdoalah untuk keselamatan dirimu dan otak polosmu, Yun Xiao Zhi.

"Huaaa! Zizi Mamaa! Shixun mesuuum!"

 **o O o**

 _"- terguncang dengan perceraian orang tuanya.."_

 _"Apa?! Orang tua Yifan.. Bercerai?"_

 _"Ya.."_

 _Bibi Zhang mengangguk pelan. Sorot matanya diliputi kesedihan. Semakin meyakinkan Zitao akan hal yang terjadi pada rivalnya itu._

 _"Sudah dua minggu Tuan Muda begini.. Pulang malam, mabuk, dan menghancurkan seisi kamarnya.. Namun, tidak dengan beberapa hari lalu.. Hari terakhir Tuan Muda datang ke sekolah.."_

 _Deg!_

 _"Tuam Muda tersenyum.. Meski tipis, ia bilang ia menemukan obat penawar rasa sakit hatinya.. Di sekolah.."_

 _Bibi Zhang menatap Zitao yang terpaku. Menggenggam jemari pemuda itu lembut, namun ada perasaan takut yang tersirat._

 _"Tuan Zitao.."_

 _"Y..ya?"_

 _"Aku mohon padamu.. Bantulah Tuan Muda.. Tolong dia.."_

 _"Kenapa aku?" tanya Zitao gusar._

 _"Karena hanya Tuan yang bisa.. Hanya Tuan, satu-satunya alasan Tuan Muda untuk tersenyum.. Di tengah kehancurannya..."_

Brugh

Zitao tersadar saat Yifan mengukungnya erat. Menariknya kembali dari memori yang terjadi dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Sejenak ia terpaku melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Wajah tampan itu tak berubah. Pahatannya masih tegas meski terdapat sedikit kerutan.

Surainya pun masih sama. Hanya dengan warna yang lebih eksentrik -Yifan memang hobi menhutak-atik warna rambutnya- yaitu abu-abu, yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada parasnya.

"Wei shenme?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Tak apa.. Aku hanya bersyukur masih memilikimu.." jawab Zitao seraya tersenyum.

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Mengusap pipi Zitao penuh sayang, kemudian membawa lengan pria yang masih terlihat cantik itu agar mengalung di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baobei.. Terima kasih sudah sabar menghadapi sikapku selama ini.. Dan terus mencintaiku.. Dan mendampingiku.." ucap Yifan lembut.

"Me too babe.. I love you so much too.. Wu-Jerk-Yifan.."

Dan kembali, dua manusia itu bertaut. Menghabiskan malam dengan saling memiliki. Dan berharap, bahwa apa yang telah mereka rajut, akan bertahan sampai maut yang memisahkan.

Wu (Huang) Zi Tao, dan suami gilanya, Wu Yi Fan.

 **¤ FIN ¤**

 **Ahahaahaaha...**

 **What is that?**

 **Just a random story in my old book...**

 **Yosh! Thanks for reading this weirdo story...**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
